Tree Gelbman (first dimension)
Mrs. |diedinloop = |occupation = College student |affiliation = Bayfield University Kappa Pi Lambda |appearance = |portrayed = Jessica Rothe }} Theresa "Tree" Gelbman is the daughter of David Gelbman and the late Mrs. Gelbman. She currently studies at Bayfield University and is part of the Kappa Pi Lambda sorority. Tree has powers which consist of her dying and coming back to life continuously on her birthday until she was able to find her killer. After she got out of her death loop, Carter Davis officially became her boyfriend. Biography Early life When Tree was young, she was allowed by her parents to skip school and celebrated her and her mother's birthdays at the beach, where her father David would buy a huge cake with one candle on top, which Tree and her mother would blow out together. At an unknown year on September 18, Tree and her mother celebrated their birthdays together. Around 2014, her mother passed away and caused Tree to dread her birthdays and to drift apart from her father. Attending Bayfield Universtiy At some point after Tree started attending Bayfield University, she pledged and joined the Kappa Pi Lambda sorority. During her freshman year, Tree fell in love with a guy, who was also, at the time, the love interest of Danielle Bouseman, who is the leader of Kappa Pi Lambda. Around 2016, she had a class together with Carter Davis. At some point, Tree started having sexual affairs with her quantum chemistry professor Dr. Gregory Butler, who was already married, which eventually became known to her roommate Lori Spengler. At some point, Tree and Tim Bauer went on a date at Subway. Partying the night away On Sunday, September 17, 2017, Tree attended a party. As the night progressed and she got more drunk, her intoxication peaked when she danced on a table, started two fights, barfed pretzel chunks all over the bar, and made out with Nick Sims, the love interest of Danielle . Some time after losing her adrenaline rush, she met Carter Davis, who she didn't remember, once more and asked to come home with him. Carter helped her to his dorm room as he was afraid that she would fall or choke on her own vomit. He laid her down on his roommate Ryan Phan's bed, where he removed her clothes and her bracelet, and changed her to some more comfortable clothing. September 18, 2017 Waking up in a dorm room The next morning on Monday at around 9 AM, Tree woke up and looked around at the unfamiliar environment, before Carter noticed her and informed her he wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep in or not. Lacking any recollection of the latter part of last night's party, she asked if she was in a dorm room, which Carter affirmed. Suddenly, Tree's father called her phone at 9:01 AM, with her ringtone informing of Tree's birthday, but was ignored. She asked where her clothes were, changed into them, and asked for Tylenol and water, as her head ached due to hangover. Assuming a one-night stand had happened between them, Tree pressured Carter to zip his mouth about it, just when his roommate Ryan asked if Carter did it with Tree, to which she sarcastically smirked at Carter and walked out of the room. Starting her day As she walked out out of Williams Hall and onto the campus path, she passed by a series of bizarre people and events: a lanky guy in black overalls checking Tree out, a woman petitioning to stop global warming, who Tree declined, a couple and their things soaked by the sudden activation of the nearby sprinklers, a car alarm going off, and some men from Chi Sigma Kappa (long for Sigma), who were being challenged by their leader for the past 26 hours, singing, with one member finally collapsing in fatigue. Tree then came across Tim, who asked why she hasn't replied to any of his texts, and made it clear that she didn't enjoy their date, as she was not interested in him and disappointed in him for eating at Subway, which she teased him for not having a footlong. Finally reaching her sorority house, Tree was greeted by her fellow Kappa Emily but ignored her. She attempted to stealthily ascend to her room, but was stopped short by Danielle, who asked who her man was. Tree denied it, and Danielle hoped for her to not be pregnant and informed her of the upcoming house meeting at lunch. When Tree entered her room at 9:20 AM, her roommate Lori noticed her as "she finally rolled in". Tree asked Lori if she embarrassed herself the previous night, to which the latter sarcastically denied as she enumerated the former's actions. Tree asked why Danielle was nice even if the former "rammed her tongue down Nick's throat", to which Lori presumed that Danielle was just as drunk and that it was due to collective amnesia. Tree then saw the time on the clock, realized that she was late for her first class, and rushed as she changed into a sweater and found her book, just before Lori surprised her with a cupcake with a candle on top. Curious, Tree asked how she found out her birthday and Lori replied that it was on her driver's license, which had a picture that Lori found dissatisfying. Annoyed, Tree asked if she also changed her ringer, but Lori denied it. She blew out her birthday candle and Lori asked what her wish was, to which she replied that she wanted a new roommate. Lori took it as a joke until Tree threw the cupcake in the trash bin. Mortified, Lori exclaimed how she made it from scratch, but Tree didn't want it as it had too many carbs. Tree tardily entered Dr. Butler's class as the two eyed each other during his discussion. At the Kappa house meeting, Danielle discussed their plans on future Sigma parties and on their upcoming charity work, which she didn't want to do another special needs art fair once more as it freaked her out. Just as she was about to hear feedback from the other members, Becky Shepard sat beside Tree with her tray of big breakfast, bewildering the group. Confused, Becky asked what was wrong, when Danielle feigned ignorance and redirected the question to Tree, who replied that there was nothing except for Becky's buffet. Danielle also noticed her cup full of chocolate milk, to which Becky protested of missing breakfast, but Danielle unforgivably asked what breakfast even was. Just after Becky was withdrawing from the table, she bumped into Carter, which spilled chocolate milk over Tree. Exasperated, Tree stood up as Carter apologized and said her name, to which Danielle suspiciously asked if they knew each other, with Carter affirming and Tree denying. Carter confirmed that they had one class together the previous year and brought back Tree's bracelet. Furious of hinting at their supposed affair to the group, Tree grabbed him to one side, took back the bracelet, and gestured for him to help her clean up. Too embarrassed already, Carter mistook the gesture as a sign to leave and evacuated the scene. Danielle remarked Carter of being a "douchebag" which the irritated Tree agreed with. Seeing Gregory In the afternoon, Tree went to Bayfield University Hospital to see her secret sexual partner Gregory. As she walked down the lobby, her father tried to call her again, but she declined to answer. She was about to ride the elevator when Lori came out of it, surprising Tree, as Lori normally worked nights. Lori justified her presence as she explained doing double-shift for her sick coworker Jen, to which Tree appreciated a little. Lori then guessed that she didn't need to ask Tree why she was at the hospital, as she already knew of her secret. The elevator came again, saving Tree the explanation. Just before the elevator door closed, Lori advised her roommate in concern for what the aftermath of Tree's affair might bring. Tree considered her advice; the part where it was none of her business. Tree reached her desired floor and saw Officer Conroe guarding a room from the other end of the hall. She entered Gregory's office, and not long after, Gregory came in, exciting Tree. Gregory explained that he currently had patients, but Tree remarked that she was losing her patience. The two made out as Tree kicked the chair towards the door to jam it, just before Gregory's wife, Stephanie Butler, came knocking on it. Tree sat on a chair as if to be Gregory's patient, as she watched the married couple greet each other. Unnerved, Gregory asked Stephanie if she had already met Tree, to which Stephanie said no. Tree took it as a cue to leave as she greeted Stephanie and exited the room. Going to the party Later that night, Tree was watching an episode of Teen Mom 2 in her room as she painted her nails, when Danielle knocked on her door. Tree allowed her to enter and saw Danielle wearing her top. Danielle asked if she was cute with it, to which Tree shrugged off the question and allowed her to borrow it as long as she didn't stain it. Danielle asked if she was referring Nick's "nutter butter", slightly disgusting Tree. Finally, Danielle asked when Tree was going to the upcoming party that night, and the latter responded that she would attend it sometime later, just before a short university-wide blackout occurred at 9:23 PM. Danielle complained about even paying tuition and reminded Tree to come early or else, all the attractive Sigma boys would've been taken already. Tree changed into a white dress, fixed up herself and headed out. As she walked to where the party was, Tree listened to her dad's voice message, where he, in disbelief, complained of waiting in a restaurant for over an hour and she didn't show up. She walked in between a group of students, some in masks of the school with the face of a baby, and unbeknownst to her, a masked guy watched as she walked down the road. She descended down a few stairs and suddenly stopped at the entrance of a tunnel, where she saw a little music box-like toy playing the tune of Happy Birthday to You. Surprised and assuming that other people know of her birthday, she looked around and called out her pranksters, to no response. She went near the toy and knelt to get a closer look at the toy, when a stick cracked behind her and saw someone in a black hoodie wearing the school mask. Relieved, Tree reminded the individual that the group went the other way, but the black hooded person just stood still. She asked if she can assist the hooded person, but there still wasn't a response. She tried to intimidate the person by declaring that she wasn't scared and recommending to try the prank on the women at Delta Gamma, as they were into cosplay, but to no avail. Finally disturbed by the person's presence, she threatened to call the cops, and the person finally left. Still unnerved, she walked down the tunnel, looking back to check if the baby-faced stalker was following her. Just as Tree reached the end of the tunnel, the toy started to play music once more, creeping her out even more, before the stalker jumped behind her and tried to stab her, but Tree managed to evade as she ran past her pursuer. She ran as fast as she could until her heeled shoes caused her to trip onto the grass, where the pursuer grabbed her hair from behind. Tree screamed as she was stabbed in the chest. Waking up in a dorm room...again? Tree suddenly woke up in Carter's dorm room again, and thinking it was the next day. Carter noticed her and repeated his dialogue from the "previous day", when her dad called again and she was shocked to see that it was still September 18 on Monday. Carter spoke on as he repeated his dialogue. He didn't know if Tree remembered him and introduced himself, but not before Tree spoke his name first. She asked for Tylenol again and when she watched as Carter fidgeted around to find it, she guided him to where it was, surprising Carter, who remarked as if she had been there before. Surprised by his comment, Tree stared at him as if she'd seen a ghost, leading Carter to ask if she felt alright. Suspicious of having déjà vu, she stared at the door where a sticker was posted saying, "Today is the first day for the rest of your life", when Ryan barged in also saying the same exact dialogue. Still befuddled, she stayed silent as she walked out of the room. Just a case of déjà vu After Tree walked out of Williams Hall, the same set of scenes and events repeated as she sauntered on the campus path. She ran into the desperate Tim and asked the current date, learning that it was still Monday the 18th. After confirming it, she left in confusion as she proceeded to her sorority house, where Emily greeted her again and Tree gave her a perplexed look. As Tree entered the house and climbed up the stairs, she turned around because she heard Danielle repeat her dialogue. She looked at her in horror and exclaimed her current déjà vu experience, to which Danielle assured her that she also experienced it often. Danielle went on to explain that it meant that someone was thinking of her while they're busting their nut, and furthermore mentioned that she would experience it at least five times a day; a commentary Tree chose to shrug off. When Tree elaborated that she had been experiencing it since she woke up, Danielle advise her to drink more water; a comment she also shrugged off. Tree stopped as if in a trance when she heard Danielle remind her of the meeting before Danielle snapped her out of it, and went to her room. Tree slowly walked in the room as Lori repeated her dialogue. She saw the clock and rushed to her class, but not before Lori surprised her with a cupcake and repeated her dialogue. Tree placed her gift on the table and rushed out as she closed the door, blowing out the fire from the candle. During the house meeting, Tree zoned out, thinking of her déjà vu. She caught sight of the school mask and stared at it in dread, before Danielle asked what was wrong. Tree explained her lack of sleep, but Danielle elaborated of her referring to Becky's tray of food. Tree stared silently as Danielle gave the answer and noticed the chocolate milk. Realizing what would come to pass in the next few seconds, Tree warned Becky to watch out, when she was soaked once more in chocolate. The events reoccurred and Tree decided to consult her condition with Gregory. When Gregory entered with Tree in his office, she locked the door and attempted to explain her bizarre experience. Gregory thought he knew what Tree was about to say, that she had fallen in love with him, but was proven wrong. Tree tried to explain once more when Gregory stopped her short by kissing her. Realizing what would come to pass in the next few seconds again, Tree mentioned her wife, to which Gregory thought that it was buzzkill, when Stephanie came knocking on the door. The events unfolded as Tree remembered them and she left the office again. Going to the party (but more safely) Later that night, Tree watched a video of his dad recording her and her mom celebrating their birthdays, until Danielle knocked and came into her room, wearing her top, to which Tree turned on the television and stared in befuddlement as the events unfolded exactly how she expected them to. Danielle snapped her out of her trance once more and asked what time would she arrive at the party. Tree decided to go later again before the university-wide blackout occurred at 9:23 PM, freaking her out. Danielle calmed her down and mentioned that it had happened before, some time during the previous week. Danielle reminded her to be early and left the room. She wore her white dress once more and headed out. Tree listened to his dad's disapproving voice message passed by the school-spirited group once again. Having a terrible feeling about the masks, she turned around to find the individual who looked like her murderer, when his friends called out his name, Mike, and caught up to the group. She went down to the tunnel once again, but saw the toy in the middle once more and decided to take another route to the Chi Sigma Kappa fraternity house. Once she got to the house, she got suspicious of the deafening silence and tried to open the door, only to find it locked as Tree knocked and then looked out at the lawn in suspicion. She attempted to knock once more, only to find an individual in the likeness of her murderer, who she punched real hard. The lights turned on and surprised the collection of people who were supposed to do the surprising. Nick, who took of his mask, protested in disbelief for getting clocked. Tree apologized before Danielle raised her hand in a lesson to not mess with Kappa women. Later, Tree chatted with Danielle, who brought up about Lori's absence from the party and plans to kick her out of the house. Tree tried to explain Lori's double shift, which Danielle ignored and informed Tree of Lori's mystery guy. Danielle saw Tim looking at their general direction and let Tree know, who found it disgusting. Nick interrupted their conversation and pleaded truce with Tree. He explained that he wore the mask to show school spirit for the upcoming game on Friday but never thought he would get hit for doing so, to which Danielle laughed exaggeratedly, as she liked Nick. Tree apologized once again to Nick, who hinted at making up to him upstairs. Shocked, Danielle warned Tree to forgo with her plans for the night with Nick, and left in disbelief. Tree met eyes with Nick, and followed him upstairs and into a room. When Tree entered, nobody was there and fixed herself up first in preparation. Suddenly, she saw a black-hooded person with a school mask on, freaked out for a split second, and removed the mask to reveal Nick underneath. He welcomed Tree to the "pleasure dome", turned on the party lights and loud music, and danced. Tree tried to complain about the loud music, but it drowned out her voice. She then got a text from Danielle and faced away from Nick. Jealous, Danielle asked where Tree was and if she was currently with Nick, an accusation Tree denied. Still bitter, Danielle reminded her of a similar situation Tree did to her during freshman year, but Tree got back at her by insulting her of having the last name of "Blowfish". Fully irritated, Danielle hoped for both of them to die and stopped replying. Tree gave one last hurrah and turned to Nick, who was wearing the baby-faced mask for the third time. She informed him of losing interest in him, but was blocked from leaving. She then explained about Danielle's jealousy, when she saw the knife drenched in blood that he was holding and saw Nick dead on the floor, to which Tree realized that she was facing her masked murderer. Tree tried to escape from the masked pursuer, but was eventually pinned down to the bed. A drunk Sigma boy entered the room, but left as he thought that an affair was about to go down. The murderer grabbed a nearby bong, broke it, and stabbed Tree in the chest for the second time. Realizing that it wasn't déjà vu Gasping for breath, Tree woke up in Carter's dorm room again, and saw the date—Monday the 18th on September. She expected Carter's dialogue and finished it for him. She asked if they've never met before and with Carter affirming, thought it was a nightmare, a comment Carter took offense on. Freaked out, she ran out of the room as fast as she could and saw Ryan at the door again, and went out of the building. She briskly walked as she got more and more terrified of her surroundings because of the repeating events of the day. Locking herself up When she got to her room, Lori noticed the horrified look on Tree's face and consoled her. Tree attempted to explain her nightmarish experience to her roommate. Pondering upon what Tree was saying, Lori assumed that Tree was pranking her or was being dared by Danielle. Tree tried to clarify herself once more, but Lori explained that possibly due to her birthday and her mom, she suggested that Tree should rest for the day. She worked on boarding the windows with planks to prevent anyone suspicious from entering through them, and finished at around 9:20 PM. She also pushed a cabinet in front of the door to block anyone from barging through it. While finishing it up, a framed picture of Tree and her mom fell of its stand and Tree saw it, almost getting sentimental, when Danielle tried for the doorknob. She asked why it was locked and Tree responded on needing some alone time. Danielle asked when Tree would arrive at the surprise party, but Tree replied to not know, when she checked her phone and, with the time being exactly 9:23, expected and experienced a short university-wide blackout. Danielle complained about even paying tuition and reminded Tree to come early to the party (again). Tree kept the picture frame inside the cabinet and sat on her bed to watch Teen Mom 2. At 9:24 PM, she was about to eat her cupcake, when she saw a mother-child moment on the TV and tried to find the remote to avoid remembering memories of being with her mom. When she couldn't find it on her bed, she blamed Lori and searched the table nearby, when she saw an envelope with a birthday greeting card, presumably for her. She opened it to read an ominous message threatening death, when the TV suddenly turned off by itself. Treading carefully, she made her way to the TV and manually switched it open. Irritated with Teen Mom 2's current plot, she switched to Channel 8, where WYET News was reporting about a criminal named John Tombs, when the TV turned off again. Realizing that possibly someone is currently in her room holding the remote, she looked around and heard sounds from two possible hiding spots: the closet and the bathroom. Deciding to go towards the closet first, she grabbed the hammer she used to drive the nails, treaded cautiously, opened the closet door, to reveal nothing out of the ordinary. Hearing another sound from the bathroom, Tree decided to check it next. She entered the room slowly and was about to open the curtains blocking the view from the tub, when the TV was suddenly turned on, where a girl in a hair spray ad screamed due to her terrible hair. Fully terror-stricken, she went out of the bathroom to check if someone was there, only to find no one once again. With panic setting in her, she frantically but slowly walked across the room, when her to-be murderer attempted to strike her from behind, which Tree managed to evade. She hit the killer on the head with the hammer, and instead of hitting the individual again, ran for the door as she went to full-on panic mode. She tried to push away the cabinet blocking the door, but failed due to its surprising weight. The killer regained senses, made way to Tree, and stabbed her for the third time. Fully frightened Tree woke up screaming and was at the peak of losing her sanity, surprising Carter. He asked what was wrong, when Tree stood up and still felt the pain from her recent murder. Enraged, she threw her ringing phone across the room and expressed her distress. Carter asked if she was okay, but Tree pushed him away from her. She hastily put on her pants and raced out of the room. Barefooted, she walked as fast as she can as events around her repeated and became hysterical as she looked around at the people, until she bumped into Carter, who returned her belongings, and hugged him in desperation for help. They went to a nearby cafeteria and after calming down, Tree explained her predicament to Carter. After finishing up her drink, Carter stared at her, clearly mystified. Tree ordered him to stop looking at her as if she took a dump on his mom's head. He apologized and explained of currently rationalizing the situation. Tree asked what was on his mind, to which Carter answered that there had to be a plausible explanation to her constant resurrection. Tree couldn't think of anything, when her dad called her phone, playing a ringtone stating that it was her birthday. Carter noticed this, but Tree acted like birthdays were just like every other day. Carter went on to explain that birthdays were symbolic, and that whoever Tree's murderer was, was knowledgeable of her birthday. Personality Before being thrown into the time loop, Tree was portrayed as a cold-hearted sorority sister who did not necessarily care about the well-being of her friends and entourage. She had been this way ever since the death of her mother a few years back. The continuous loop that Tree is forced to relive affected her deeply, with her becoming more considerate and sympathetic towards the people around her. Through the help of numerous people, Tree was able to discover who to trust and who to care for. Powers and abilities Powers *'Temporal resurrection:' Due to an unknown force, Tree was resurrected every time she died on her birthday. Weaknesses *'Life force reduction:' Every time Tree was resurrected, her life force weakens according to the severity of the fatal injury previously inflicted on her. She also retains the aftereffects of the injuries such as blunt force trauma. Appearances Feature films * References